Apart from You
by FortuneWolf
Summary: They were just two friends lost in love but when a certain someone finds out, there's only hell to pay. MikuxKaito and RinxLen (Warning: Twincest and lemon).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's my first fanfic, so please R&R. I don't own Vocaloid or any trademark products in this story. If you don't like, don't read.

Chapter 1

Miku's POV

I lay awoke, in my king-size bed. I turned to look at my boyfriend, Len Kagamine and sighed. Out of all honesty, I don't know I started dating him but I couldn't care less. I rolled over and noticed a picture on the drawer, my eyes filled with tears when I looked at it. It was me and Kaito before he had to move school, I still miss him everyday.

"Miku?" I heard a voice behind me, it was Len. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, Len, don't worry." I lied, sitting up. Len put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"Miku, I know you're lying because you're crying." I put my hands on my face so Len wouldn't see me cry. "Miku...just tell me what's wrong." He removed my hands from my face and wiped the tears off.

"Don't take it the wrong way but... I miss Kaito." I turned to him, he wasn't as shocked as I thought as would be.

"He's coming back today..." I stared at him.

"W-What!?"

"Yeah, I'm picking him up today. Also, my sister is dating him now so I have to pick both of them up."

"Can I come with?"

"Of course you can, Miku." He leaned in and kissed me.

Kaito's POV

I wake up to see Rin shaking me.

"Kaito! If you don't get up now, we're going to be late." She screamed into my ear. I playfully pushed her off me.

"Okay, I'm awake. Now, what's the problem?" She smiled.

"Me and you are going on a date with Miku and Len!" Miku...it hit me, the girl I loved so much. "Also, we're going back home!" I started to cry silently. Rin frowned.

"I'm sorry, Rin. It's just...I miss Miku." Rin smiled and as she put her arm around me, I stopped crying.

"Don't worry, I understand." I smiled at her. After we got dressed and our bags were packed, we were waiting outside for Miku and Len.

"Kaito, look!" She yelled as she pointed. I looked where she pointed, and saw Miku and Len in Len's yellow BMW 1M Coupe. We waved and they pulled over. When Miku came out of the car, I stared at her and stood still like a statue. She looked at me with her teal eyes, full of tears. In a split-second, she ran up to me as I held my arms out. She jumped into my arms as I spin her around. I stopped and looked into her eyes, full of happiness.

"I'll pack your stuff in the car..." Len said awkwardly. What would most awkward was Rin and Len were staring throughout the whole moment. After staring at her in a few minutes, she broke the silence.

"I missed you, you know that?" Her voice was like music to my ears.

"Yes, I did." She smiled and I put her down. After Len put all of the baggage into the car, we set off on the road back to Len's house. An hour later, we arrived in Len's modern home. It wasn't as big as a mansion but it would definitely fit in many people. After settling in for a bit, we were all in the living room, watching TV.

"Okay, I think me and Rin will sleep in my room tonight while you two..." He pointed at me and Miku. "Will sleep in the spare bedroom tonight. Okay?" Miku nodded but Rin and I didn't.

"But, Len, I don't want to sleep with you tonight." Rin protested.

"Well, Rin, I think Miku and Kaito should have time catching up." Len yelled. I looked at Miku, she wasn't looking very happy.

"Miku, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I...I just don't like seeing them fight and argue."

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and I'll make us smoothies?" She smiled.

"I'd like that." I put my hand in hers and we walked into the kitchen. Rin and Len were arguing so loud, you could hear it from the kitchen.

"So, what would you like in your smoothie, Miku?" She sat on the tabletop and put on her thinking face.

"Mango and Pineapple?" I nodded, while I was blending the fruit, Rin and Len were shouting so loud, we could hear it clearly.

"_Len, has it come to your attention that Miku and Kaito are probably doing it in the kitchen right now." _

"_I don't hear moaning, do you?"_

"Probably, because you're shouting too much." Miku giggled, that giggle was so kawaii! I finished the smoothie and gave it to Miku.

"But Kaito, what about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry," I went to the fridge and pulled out a tub of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream. "I've got ice cream, remember?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Your addiction to ice cream is worrying but cute." I blushed and Miku noticed. "And you also look cute when you blush. Rin's very lucky she has you."

"And Len's very lucky he has you." She smiled. Once we finished our treats, we headed back to the living room where Rin and Len were sitting on the sofa.

"Guys, me and Rin have been discussing and she finally agrees with me!" She rolled her eyes and smacked Len around the head.

"I said just for tonight." I felt an argument brewing.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled and the twins stared at me. "Now, here's a little change of plan, you two sleep in Len's room, Miku sleeps in the spare bedroom and I'll sleep down here." The twins nodded but Miku didn't.

"What about you, Kaito?"

"It's alright, Miku. You'll be fine." She nodded.

-Time Skip-

Miku's POV

I lay in the bed, trying to sleep but I couldn't. The bed was very unconformable; Len really needs to get this room redone. I couldn't take it anymore, I tiptoed downstairs because everyone was asleep and I wouldn't want to wake them up. I went into the living room and shook Kaito.

"...Miku, is that you?" He said through groans.

"Yeah, can I sleep with you? I can't sleep..." Kaito smiled and shuffled a bit to make some room. I smiled and got on the sofa with him. He wrapped his arms around me as I closed my eyes. Even though we were dating other people, it felt like...we weren't dating them at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter! It's my first so I don't know if it's good or not.**

Rin's POV

"Len, wake up!" I kept snagging my brother to wake up. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Morning" I said with a smirk. My brother can get easily pissed most of the time and it's very funny but sometimes terrifying. He grabbed my arms and pinned them on top of my head.

"You're being a very naughty girl, Rin." I widened my eyes in confusion.

"What? For being annoying?"

"No, it's for waking me up so early."

"You sound very sexy when you're seductive..." He leaned in and pushed his lips into mine. It felt so uncomfortable but at the same time, it felt so right so I wanted to push him away but I couldn't and I was too into the moment. "Len, it's not that I don't want this but what if someone sees us and-"

"Have you noticed Miku and Kaito are the only ones in the house besides us and are probably flirting with each other or even making out?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, they'd be two-timing if they were doing that and what about Dad? He'll break your face if he found out?"

"I'd be willing to do that for you, Rin." I smiled and pushed my lips against his. He lifted me up and pushed me against the wall.

"But first, can I take a shower?"

"Of course you can, Rin." Then, he kissed me again. We ended up taking our clothes off and we got into the bathroom...

Miku's POV

When I woke up, I noticed a familiar pair of arms wrapped around me. I turned around to see Kaito.

"Morning, beautiful." I blushed.

"Shut up, I have a boyfriend."

"So, you having a boyfriend mean I can't hug you?" He said with puppy eyes, I couldn't say no.

"No." Then, I went to hug him. All of a sudden, as I went to get up, I fell over into the floor and since me and Kaito were wrapped around the blanket, he fell over too. His lips went against mine, I felt it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. I closed my eyes and dug my fingers through my dark blue hair as the blanket covering us unfolded. Kaito then started to kiss my neck. I moaned softly as I removed his shirt. I was left staring at his toned chest as he chuckled.

"Like what you see?" He said with a smirk and I nodded. He began to kiss my neck again as he took off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in my black lace bra and panties. Kaito grinned as he laid kisses on my stomach.

"Uh...Kaito..." I moaned softly as I removed his pants. He moved up and pushed his lips against mine, unclipping my bra. He went to suck on my left breast while pinching the right. "Uh...Kaito, don't stop..." I moaned loudly. Kaito slid off my panties and looked over my naked body.

"You're beautiful, Miku." I blushed and pulled his head down for a kiss whilst I took off Kaito's boxers, I gasped and blushed as I looked away. "Are you okay, Miku?" I nodded.

"I'm okay, it's just...I never seen..." I pointed to his member. "Well, that before." He nodded and raised my chin for a kiss before positioning his member at my entrance. "Can you be gentle please, it's my first time?"

"Of course, Miku. It's mine too." I nodded and without a second to spare, he thrust into me. I gasped, trying to hold back the tears. He nodded and stopped. After a while, the pain went away and I nodded to let Kaito know he could move. He noticed and started thrusting again.

"Kaito, faster!" I begged and he went faster and harder as I kept moaning louder and louder. I could feel my walls tightening. "Kaito, oh god..."

"Miku, you're so tight!" As he thrust faster, I felt that soon was my breaking point.

"Kaito, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum with me, Miku!"

"Kaito!"

"Miku!" With that, we both came and were tired and sweating. Kaito came out of me and lay beside me. "Miku, there's something I need to get off my chest...I love you." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too, Kaito but what about Rin and Len? You know their dad will flip out if he knew they liked each other."

"Good point."

"You know this technically counts as two-timing."

"How?" He said in a confused tone.

"Because you're dating Rin and I'm dating Len, so technically this counts as two-timing." He nodded. After that brief conversation, I snuggled up against Kaito's chest. "I love you, Kaito."

"I love you too, Miku. Will you go out with me after we break the news to Rin and Len?"

"Of course." He kissed me on the forehead before we both fell asleep. I woke up from a sweet dream and Kaito was looking worried.

"Miku, do you hear something from upstairs?" He asked, looking upstairs.

"Maybe Rin and Len sleeping?"

"I don't think so, apparently, they don't snore in their sleep."

"Do you want to go upstairs and check on them after we get dressed?" He nodded and after a while, we were fully clothed and went to check upstairs. As we went upstairs, we found clothing on the floor. We ignored it and went to knock on the Kagamines' door. "Rin? Len? Are you in there?" No response. Beginning to wonder, I opened the door, only to see sheets on the bed scattered on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Kaito whispered.

"Why is their room like this? They'd have their bed done before leaving the room, you know."

"Miku, I honestly think something's going on..." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You think, Kaito?" I said sarcastically and then he stared at me for a bit. "What do you think happened, Kaito?"

"Well, the clothing scattered around the floor, their bed is not done, the noises..." I widened my eyes and got out of their room, it was really too much, I felt like I was about to fall. "Miku, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kaito." I sighed. "I'm fine."

"There's a trail of clothing that leads to the...bathroom? Should we follow that?" I nodded and we followed it. It went from pyjama tops, to pants, and to underwear. We ended up at the bathroom. "Should we go in?"

"Although it is rude to go in, I think we need to know." I took a deep breath and went into the bathroom, I couldn't see a thing. "Kaito, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm behind you." Why was there so much steam in the bathroom, looked like Silent Hill.

"_Uh, Len." _I heard a familiar voice moan, Rin?

"_Rin..." _Is that...Rin and Len, in the shower?

"Kaito, let's get out of here."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." I grabbed his hand and rushed us out of the bathroom. When we got out, Kaito looked like me strangely.

"Miku, why were you in such a rush?" It took a couple of minutes for my mind to focus.

"Ok, Len and Rin were doing...it in the shower." His eyes widened, he looked as shocked as I was. "C'mon, let's go to the kitchen and have a cup of coffee, okay?" He nodded and we went to the kitchen. As I boiled the kettle, Kaito still looks traumatized.

"Kaito, it's okay. We two-timed and they two-timed back so it's kind of vice versa but it's going to be okay."

"No, it's the fact that they're brother and sister that scared me!" I kissed him on the lips and looked at him.

"Kaito, everything's going to be okay, you just need to calm down." He nodded and looked back at me.

"_Miku, Kaito, can you come upstairs for a bit?" _Rin yelled from upstairs, and me and Kaito went upstairs. When we went in their room, they were holding hands. Len came up to me and Rin went up to Kaito.

"Miku, you're a nice and pretty girl and all but I'm in love with someone else." I smiled.

"I know, but what about your father?"

"How did you know it was Rin?" I face palmed.

"Because I saw your 'activity' in the bathroom." He blushed. Then, Rin spoke to Kaito.

"Yeah, Kaito, you're a great guy and I always love you as a friend but I love Len now, I hope you understand." He turned at me and smiled while I smiled as well.

"Don't worry, Rin, I understand. I found someone else who fits me just right." Rin and Len gasped and smiled.

"Are you and Miku going out then?" I blushed and nodded, and Rin and Len jumped and squealed. "Let's go out for dinner tonight for celebration!" Rin shouted.

Unknown POV

"Why, Kaito, why? Why did you leave me for a stupid teal-haired girl? I'll kill her and we'll be together, you'll see."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, if you liked this chapter, I'd appreciate it if you left a review. And who do you think was the 'Unknown POV'?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who are reading this fanfic, I really appreciate it.**

Miku's POV

"Miku, what do you think of this dress?" Rin yelled before coming out of the dressing rooms. I gasped in disbelief, she was wearing a white knee-length dress with a yellow ribbon wrapped around her waist. It was simple yet beautiful.

"It really looks good on you, Rin, I'm sure Len will love it." She smiled before going back and changing into her everyday clothes.

"Thanks." She said before grabbing my arm. "Now let's find you a dress." Before I could response, she pulled me and dragged me through crowds. Even pushing people over, you see, I had a double date with Kaito, Rin and Len and as you can tell, Rin is very eager, trying to find me a dress.

"Rin, I don't really want to wear a dress for this date today, I would prefer a blouse and skirt really." She smiled and squealed.

"Then, I have the perfect outfit for you!" Then, she grabbed my arm and pulled me, AGAIN! She grabbed the clothes for my 'perfect outfit' and pulled me into the changing rooms. Then, she went outside to wait for me. "Tell me when you're done so I can see." I sighed, looking at the clothes. After a while, I finished and looked at the mirror. Rin picked out a white blouse and a long black skirt. To go with that, I was wearing my everyday blue Vans. I came out of the changing rooms and she squealed.

"OMG, Miku, it looks perfect on you." I smiled and went back to the changing rooms to wear my, well, everyday clothes, really. After we picked out what we wanted, we went to the till to pay. Then, I decided to call Kaito.

"_Hello, this is Kaito."_

"Hi, sweetie."

"_Miku, where were you all day? I woke up this morning and you or Rin were in the house. Len is getting really worried."_

"Uh, me and Rin went to the mall to pick out clothes for tonight. Sorry if I worried you, please don't be mad at me..." I started to feel a little bit sad.

"_Miku, I could never be mad at you. Just, when you're done, please come straight home."_

"I will, Kaito. Bye, love you."

"_Love you too, bye." _ I then hung up, Rin looked at me, and she looks very worried.

"Miku, is Len worried about me?"

"Of course he was, Rin. You're his sister and on top of that, you're his lover."

"Can we go home now?" I smiled.

"Yeah, we can." After we called a cab, we arrived at Len's house. I got my key and unlocked the door. Kaito and Len were on the Wii U, playing Super Mario 3D Land. "Hey guys." Kaito and Len turned around, not as happy as I thought they would be.

"Where have you two been!?" Len yelled, Rin looked a bit upset.

"We just went to the mall, what's wrong with that?" I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen, Kaito followed me.

"Miku, I'm sorry if I was too hard on you over the phone..." I turned to him and sighed.

"It's alright, Kaito." He put his arms around my waist and put his lips against mine. I put my arms around his neck as he moved down to kiss my neck. As he kissed my neck, he took off my shirt and tie.

"You've been wearing that black bra more often, haven't you?" He said seductively and I smiled.

"Only for you, Kaito." I took out his jacket and scarf and pushed my lips against his.

"Let's take this upstairs." I nodded and he lifted me up bridal style up to our bedroom.

Unknown POV

"Yeah, go upstairs and fuck, we nearly did just that, Kaito. Until you left me."

-Time Skip 7:00PM-

Miku's POV

Me and Rin looked in the mirror, in our new clothes we bought at that boutique shop. We smiled and we went upstairs, only to see Len and Kaito's jaws dropped. As we went downstairs, their jaws weren't moving so I snapped my fingers and they returned to reality.

"You look beautiful, Miku." I blushed, Len and Kaito were wearing matching tuxedos.

"Thanks." I replied quietly. After Len and Kaito complimented me and Rin, we got into Len's BMW and drove into town.

"Hey Len, where are we going to eat tonight?"

"Well, there's this Italian restaurant downtown and I thought we'd eat there tonight." Len replied and I nodded. After half an hour of driving, we were outside the restaurant. I was about to open the door when Kaito already opens it for me and offers me his hand. I blushed.

"Thanks, Kaito." I took his hand and we headed to the restaurant with Rin and Len. When we walked in, I couldn't help but to notice that the brown-haired waitress looked familiar. When she turned around, my eyes widened, Meiko.

"Meiko?" I asked in disbelief, she smiled at us.

"Hi, Miku, Rin, Len...Kaito." Why did she pause before saying Kaito? I wondered. "Table of four, come with me." She grabbed four menus and we followed her. She showed us a table and we sat down.

"Hey, Kaito. Remember when we made out at the park?" I heard her say to Kaito, if she thinks she can steal Kaito away from me, she's got another thing coming.

"Meiko, we're over, get over it." I smiled. Meiko walked away and Kaito looked at me. "Miku, I'm so sorry about th -" I pulled his head and kissed him on the lips.

"Miku, not in public..." Rin said awkwardly. I pushed away and smiled while Kaito rubbed his neck in awkwardness. "So, Miku, what are you gonna eat?"

"I'm gonna eat the leek soup, of course. What about you?"

"I'm gonna eat the lasagne, Len?"

"Spaghetti for me, Kaito?"

"Same as you, Len." Meiko came over again, I think she's going to be our waitress for tonight.

"Ready to order, guys?" We nodded.

"Lasagne for me, Spaghetti for Len and Kaito and Leek soup for Miku." Rin answered. Meiko wrote it down on her notepad but before she left, she said something again to Kaito.

"Remember when we-"

"Meiko, that's enough. I'm dating Miku and we're done and that's final." She stormed off in anger.

Meiko's POV

Telling me 'That's final', Kaito. Trust me, I'll have Miku out the way and we'll be together. I went to the kitchen.

"Hey Carlos, 1 leek soup, 1 lasagne and 2 spaghetti and make it quick." He nodded. After Carlos (the restaurant's chef) finished the food, I decided to add my own personal finishing touch to the leek soup, a bottle of poison. I poured a drop into the soup and causally brought it to their table.

"Miku's leek soup. Len and Kaito's spaghetti and Rin's lasagne." I handed out their food and went off to another part of the restaurant, waiting for the moment of truth.

Miku's POV

"OMG, I swear they make the best leek soup!" I said in excitement. After finishing the soup, I felt a sharp pain in my throat. "Kaito, help please." I breathed rapidly, my mind was going blurry.

"Miku, are you okay?" I shook my head. I wasn't okay, after I ate the soup, I feel like I've been poisoned...Meiko. Then, I blacked out.

Kaito's POV

"Oh my god, Len, call 119." He nodded and called them. 20 minutes later, the ambulance arrived and carried Miku into the truck. We got into the truck and I held Miku's hand. "Please, Miku, be okay..."

**A/N: Poor Miku . If you want to be more chapters of this story or liked this story, I would really appreciate it if you left a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if I don't update as much as I can in the future, my Easter holiday is over and I have to go back to school and all that so I won't be able to update as often as I would, sorry . **

Kaito's POV

"Miku...please hold on, I can't live without you..." I cried and looked at her unconscious body, her face pale and her eyes closed. Len stepped towards me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kaito, it's going to be okay..." I felt a burning fire in my heart, until Miku opened her eyes, it's not going to be okay.

"No, it won't, Len. Meiko, that attention-seeking slut, poisoned my Miku and thinks she can get away with it!" Len sighed and left the room to see if Rin was okay, after that, the doctor came in the room.

"I've run some tests on Miku and luckily, we managed to get the poison out of her stomach before it made any effect. Miku's completely fine, she should regain consciousness any moment." I sighed in relief. "Now, Kaito, I've got some news about Miku's condition..."

"What is it?"

"We looked in her uterus and we found a growing embryo within it and the poison could have had a major effect on it if the poison wasn't extracted out in time."

"Are you telling me she's pregnant?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so...Now, I have an operation to perform in the other ward so once that's done, I'll check on Miku." He smiled, then, left.

"Kaito..." I heard a faint voice say, I turned around and saw Miku, breathing. I went to hug her, tears form in my eyes. "It...It..."

"I think you need some rest, Miku."

"What? Did the doctor say?"

"No, I just think it's best." She nodded. "Miku, there's something I need to tell you..."

"What?"

"Um...you're, well, pregnant..." Tears started forming in her eyes. "Miku, what's wrong?"

"Does that mean you're going to leave me?"

"No, Miku, of course not. I would never leave you." I hugged her and I felt her tears soak on my clothes. "You're the only person that matters to me in this world!"

"I love you, Kaito." She whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too, Miku." Then, we both fell asleep in each others' arms.

**Len's POV**

"Len, where's Kaito?"

"He's probably asleep with Miku in there. Come to think of it, I think it's about time we go home now." She nodded and we walked out of the hospital, towards my BMW.

"How, is Miku okay, Len?"

"Yeah, the doctors managed to get the poison out of her stomach before it had any effect." She smiled.

"I'm happy, then." I smiled and leaned her against my car. I pushed my lips against mine and she kissed me back. She moaned, smiling. "Let's go home, now." I smiled, we got in the car and drove off to my house.

**Miku's POV**

I woke up to see a familiar figure on top of me, I gasped in shock and fright. "M-Meiko!?" Suddenly, she placed her hands around my throat and slammed me on the bed.

"You took Kaito away from me." She said with an evil grin. "Now, I'm going to take him back!" This wasn't the Meiko I knew before, she was different.

"M...Miku?" I heard a faint voice, Kaito.

"Kaito...?" I faintly said but I was slammed again by Meiko.

"Shut your mouth!" She shouted in a sinister voice. Kaito noticed and pulled her off me, I could barely breathe. Kaito subdued Meiko and laid her on the floor. I started to cry, my once best friend in high school is now hunting me down. Kaito ran up to me and hugged me.

"Kaito, I want to go home!" The doctor and a bunch of other people came running in.

"Good grief..." The doctor said.

-Time Skip-

"Now, Miku, we need to know what happened that night so we can prevent this from happening again." I nodded, after the doctor saw what happened, he called the police. "Miku, has anything like this happened in the past?"

"Well, there was this one time. I was on a double date and she...poisoned my food." He nodded.

"Ok, um, I don't know how to say this but..."

"What?"

"We did not find Meiko at the crime scene..."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. If you liked this chapter or want to read more, please review, I'd really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miku's POV**

"What do you mean, you didn't find her?" I started to worry.

"We searched the room, no trace of Meiko. For now, we ask you to just go home and relax."

"You don't understand." I said in denial. "She tried to kill me!"

"We'll take care of things, Miku, don't worry." I was about to protest but Kaito stopped me.

"Miku, let's just go home!" I sighed and went with Kaito. We left the police station, having mixed feelings. Worried, angry and fear. Kaito put his arms around my shoulders and looked at me.

"Miku, don't worry, I'll protect you." I shook my head in denial, last time, it was too much of a close call. As me and Kaito arrived at Len's house, it was harder to see because of the fog.

"I'm going to take a shower." As I went upstairs, I turned the water tap and stripped off my clothes. I pulled out my pigtail holders, letting my hair fall down, and stepped in the shower. As I closed my eyes, I saw me and Meiko in my thought, in junior high school.

"_Okay, Miku, out of all the boys in our year, who do you think is the most attractive?" Meiko asked and I lightly blushed. We were on the playground and me and Meiko were just sitting down, talking._

"_Well, Akaito is pretty cute but I'd say Kaito."_

"_One of your best friends!?"_

"_Yeah, I mean, Akaito has so many similarities to Kaito but I'd say Kaito's more attractive." Meiko glared at me evilly. I felt so uncomfortable. "Meiko, are you okay?"_

"_I'm...fine, Miku, why wouldn't I be?" She asked nervously. _

"_Well, after I talked about Kaito, you looked at me like you were going to kill me." She walked off, without a response. I sat here, confused._

I started to sob, why did this happen? Why me!?

**Kaito's POV**

I heard sobbing coming from the bathroom, maybe I should go check on Miku.

**Miku's POV**

I looked down, sobbing. Meiko was my best friend, I trusted her. Now, she's out to kill me. Just as I about to get trapped in my thoughts, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, screaming, and saw Kaito. Naked.

"Kaito, why are you naked?"

"What, you think I'm going to go in the shower with clothes on?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Besides, I came to check on you."

"I'm fine, Kaito, don't worry." He raised his chin and cupped my face.

"No, you're not, Miku. What's wrong?"

"I remembered how me and Meiko were in junior high school and compared her to what she is now." I felt tears forming in my eyes. "And now, I just don't understand. It's like she just...snapped." Kaito wrapped his arms around me as I cried.

"It's okay, it's okay. Please just calm down." He tried to calm me but he couldn't.

"Kaito, I can't. I just...can't." He pushed his lips on mine and wrapped his arms around my wrist. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and soon, our tongues were fighting for dominance. He pushed me against the wall and pinned my arms above my head. I couldn't help but moan loudly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grinned.

"Let's continue in the bedroom, shall we?" He whispered in my ear in a seductive voice. I bit my lip and nodded. We left the shower and once we were in our bedroom, he laid me on the bed. He started to kiss my neck.

"Uh..." I moaned.

**Rin's POV**

Me and Len were in the living room, watching a movie when all we could hear was Miku and Kaito's moaning coming from upstairs.

"Len, I'm gonna go into town to get a couple of things."

"What, to get away from Miku and Kaito's-"

"No but unless you want take out tonight, we'll have nothing to eat."

"But the fog outside, Rin, people can get killed out there and no one would notice a thing."

"I'll be fine, Len." I left the house, only to realise how bad the fog was. No matter Len was so worried. Luckily, the convenience store was only a couple feet away and it won't be long until I get back, will it?

**Meiko's POV**

"Can Meiko Sakine please come to my office?" My boss announced and I annoyingly sighed. I went to her office, she didn't look very happy. "Sit down, Meiko." I did what she said and sat down.

"So…what's this all about, Jane?" By the way, my boss' name was Jane. Most of the time, she's nice but she can be a total bitch sometimes!

"Well, Meiko, I'm sorry to say this but you're fired." She said with no emotion. I opened my mouth and stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious…" I felt very empty inside, this job was the only way I paid my rent.

"Meiko, I've received several complaints about you flirting with men for tips. And the police came by, regarding the incident with the soup, and found in your bag a bottle of poison." Oh crap. "And the police also said that you attacked Miku at the hospital."

"You see, I have a very good explanation for it-"

"Save it, Meiko. You can deny all you want but you pose as a threat not only to the restaurant but to the public. So…I called the police and told them to take you away." I felt rage spread through my body.

"The police can't take me away, they tried but they never got me. Do you know that?" I said with a sinister voice.

"Get out of my office and don't come back." I left the building and sobbed. I'm now unemployed and very soon to become, homeless. I stared into the fog and saw blonde hair which looks familiar. Rin.

**Rin's POV**

As I was paying for the groceries, two boys came up to me.

"Hey babe, looking for a good time?" I looked at him, with anger.

"No." He grabbed my arm in denial.

"C'mon, I don't see many pretty girls around here, you know."

"So you see many ugly ones, then." I pulled his arm off. As he tried to grab it again, I kicked him in the stomach. He screamed in pain and his mate ran away. I walked away from him, looking disgusted. As I walked, I felt like I was being followed. Worried, I started speed walking. Suddenly, I felt two arms grab my wrists and push me against the wall. I looked into a familiar pair of brown eyes which I could recognize a mile away. "Meiko?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Rin's POV**

"That's right, you little bitch!" She hissed.

"Let me go!" She slammed me on the wall again.

"Not until you tell me where Miku lives..."

"Why?"

"Because I want to kill her..." Kill Miku!?

"What?"

"I want to kill her front of Kaito so we can be together forever..."

"Okay, I'll tell you where she is." She smiled. As I opened my mouth to say something, I kneed her in the stomach, she fell to the ground in pain. "Do you really think I'd tell you where Miku lives so you can kill her?" As I started to walk away, she grabbed me by my leg, I tried to shook her off but ended up kicking her in the face. I ran but because of the fog, I couldn't see where I was going. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and fell.

**Meiko's POV**

"Uh, little Rin, always plays the innocent one. I'll get to Miku even if I have to kill you and Len."

**Rin's POV**

"Rin?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Len?" He offered me his hand and I took it but as he picked me up, I began to sob.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

" I saw...her."

"Come on, we'll talk about it at home." I nodded. We walked to Len's house and when we arrived, me and Len sat down on the sofa. "Rin, what happened out there? Who did you see?"

"Meiko..." I whispered. Len's eyes widened.

"Meiko? What did she-?"

"She asked where Miku lives, then, I asked her why." I sobbed. "She said she wants to kill Miku!"

"What? Why!?"

"Because she wants to be with Kaito, Len! She even said she'd do it in front of him! She even she'd kill usif she needs to!"

"Oh god, Rin, we need to call the police." I nodded.

**Miku's POV**

I sighed, looking up to the ceiling.

"Something on your mind, Miku?" Kaito asked next to me.

"No, not thinking." Kaito got on top of me.

"About what?"

"Nothing much, Kaito. What's the time?" He turned back to look at the clock and turned back to me.

"About 4pm."

"Okay, what about we go downstairs and make hot chocolate?" He smiled and nodded, we got out of bed and put on our clothes. As we headed downstairs, Rin and Len looked at us with shocked faces. "Ahem, are you guys okay?" Rin sighed.

"Miku, Meiko...attacked me." My eyes widened. "She said she wanted to kill you and do it in front of Kaito." I looked down.

"But we called the police and they said that they were going to arrest Meiko right away." I sighed in relief.

-Time Skip-

Me and Rin were in the living room, watching some random horror movie whilst Len and Kaito went out to buy pizza.

"Miku, I forget to mention...I might be having a friend coming around..." I rose an eyebrow.

"Oh really, who?"

"Piko." I widened my eyes.

"Rin...Piko has a grudge against me!"

"What? Why?"

"Well-" Before I could finish my sentence, I heard the door bell rang. Rin went to the door and when she opened it, it was none other than Piko.

"Hi, Rin!" Piko shouted.

"Hey! Come in!" Piko came in, I couldn't stop staring at him. Since high school, I hated him for various reasons.

"Miku..." He hissed at me.

"Piko..." I hissed back at me.

"Rin, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She nodded and they went off to the kitchen.

"Bastard." I hissed before I went up to my room.

**Rin's POV**

"So, Piko, what did you want to talk about?" He rubbed his neck and blushed.

"Rin, I love you. Will you go out with me?" I opened my mouth and widened my eyes in shock. This couldn't be true.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Rin. I love you and want to be with you." He said while putting his hands in mine.

"I'm sorry, Piko but...I'm dating Len."

"Len?" He said in disbelief. "Your brother!? Why your fucking brother, you sick fuck!?"

"Piko...please calm down..." I said with tears in my eyes. He slapped me really hard, making me fall to the ground.

"I came all this way to find out you're dating your brother? You incest little shit!" Suddenly, Miku came in with a baseball bat in her hand.

"Get the hell out." She said quietly. "GET THE HELL OUT!" Piko casually walks over to her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, is Miku getting all moody? Where's the Miku we all know and love?"

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't get out!" I hear the front door open, Len? Piko stormed out of the kitchen and rushed to the kitchen. Please, don't hurt Len.

**Len's POV**

"Piko!?" He grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. "What the hell!?"

"Why the hell would sweet, little, innocent Rin be dating a scumbag like you!?"

"Piko! Stop!" Rin shouted, everyone stopped in motion as we all stared at her. "Get out and never come back, Piko. There was a time where I loved you but I'm past that."

"But Rin...I lov-" Miku swung her bat on Piko's face, leaving a bruise on his cheek. He fell back on the floor in agony.

"You heard Rin, get out!" Miku yelled.

"I'll be back..." He said before leaving. As soon as he left, Rin sobbed.

"Rin, it'll be okay. Next time I see his face, it won't be a bat." Rin chuckled.

**Piko's POV**

"Stupid Rin, goes out with her brother and leaves me in the cold." While I was in my thought, I bumped into someone with brown hair.

"Hey, watch where you're going, asshole." I recognized that voice anywhere, Meiko?

"Meiko?" She looked at me and noticed.

"What happened to you?"

"Freaking Miku beat me with a bat."

"Miku, that little boyfriend-stealing bitch hit you? I fucking hate her."

"Hey Meiko, what about we form an alliance?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening." After Piko explained his plan, Meiko sighed in annoyance. "Piko, the plan only benefits yourself. How does it help me?"

"I don't know, gives you a chance to kill Miku, I don't know." Meiko pulled out a pistol and aimed it at my head.

**Normal POV**

"Now, Meiko, you don't want to do something you would regret!"

"You know, Piko, I want people who want to deal with Miku and Kaito and not Rin and Len."

"What!? But-"

"No buts, Piko. We're both after different goals and you'll just get in the way." Meiko steadied the trigger. "Any last words?"

"Don't do this."

"Too late." She pulled the trigger, the bullet went through Piko's head, between his eyes. His lifeless body laid on the floor in the alley as Meiko walked away.


End file.
